Don't Forget
by The Disturbed AngeL
Summary: un sanzoxgoku...il rêve toutes les nuits de personnes qu'il ne connaît pas, quelle est la singification de ces rêves... pardon pour le retard
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur:** The Disturbed Angel

**Série**: Saiyuki

**Genre:** à vous de voir!!

**Disclaimer:** les personnages de Minekura ne m'appartiennent pas!

Bonnnn...et bien voilà...nous y sommes...je m'apprête à rentrer dans l'univers de saiyuki...c'est une grande responsabilité et j'ai peur de faire un bide avec cette fic...

**Liloo!!!** cette fic est pour toi en priorité, comme je te l'ai dit, c'est mon cadeau de départ!!! j'espère qu'elle te plaira, peut-être qu'elle te dira quelque chose, c'est normal, on en avait déjà parlé mais elle ne fera que deux chapitres et ça a pas mal changé au niveau de l'histoire!!...j'espère que t'es pas déçue et que tu l'aimeras quand même un tout tit peu...

Je ne suis pas aussi douée que toi, je vais essayer de respecter au maximum les caractères des personnages et j'avoue que même dans ma tête c'est pas évident!!

**Tu sais que tu vas me manquer quand même!!!!!**

je te fais des millions de gros bisousss!!!!

Et pour vous, chers lecteurs, j'espère que cette fic vous fera plaisir aussi et que vous passerez un bon moment en la lisant, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires!!!

c'est parti pour ma première fic Saiyuki!!!! je vous prie de m'excuser aussi s'il y a des fautes!!

**CHAPITRE I**

_"dis sanzo...j'aimerais te poser une question"_

_Le dit sanzo lève la tête, plantant ses yeux violets dans ceux dorés de la personne en face de lui, il soupire et referme le journal qu'il était en train de lire pour se mettre bien en face de son compagnon de voyage, d'un geste lent, il enlève ses lunettes et les pose sur la table avant de se saisir d'une cigarette qu'il allume après l'avoir portée à ses lèvres..._

_"je t'écoute"_

_Le jeune garçon hésite pourtant à poser sa question, ses yeux errent partout à travers la pièce, sans doute le regard de Sanzo est-il trop dur à supporter pour lui..._

_"dépêches toi, j'ai pas que ça à faire!!"_

_Le ton employé le fait sursauter et il semble se rendre compte que c'est peut-être bien la première fois que sanzo ne le traite pas de singe, ni ne lui demande dégager ce qui fait naître en lui une assurance qu'il ne pensait pas avoir,_

_"je me demandais...on est près de notre but, on va avoir à faire à des ennemis de plus en plus puissants sans compter Kogaiji et je...je voulais savoir ce qu'il se passerait si jamais l'un d'entre nous devait tomber au combat...que se passerait-il si c'était gojyo, hakkai ou...moi?"_

_Sanzo ne lui a pas coupé la parole, ni n'a montré un air énervé, rien...il est en fait étonné d'entendre ça, jamais ils n'avaient parlé de l'avenir, se contentant de tous vivre au jour le jour sans se soucier du lendemain...pourtant là, il attend une réponse et sanzo sait que cette dernière ne va pas lui plaire,_

_" écoutes...avant tout, ce voyage n'a jamais été une promenade de santé, nous avons toujours été conscients des risques en partant vers l'est, mais avant toute chose, je suis un bonze sanzo et en tant que tel, j'ai une responsabilité, une mission à effectuer et je la menerais jusqu'au bout, alors si un de vous devait être sérieusement blessés...je continuerai mon chemin, je vous laisserai derrière."_

_Le silence s'installe face à ce discours, il n'est pas bête, il a toujours su que sanzo ne voyaient pas en eux des amis mais il avait quand même espéré qu'il en soit autrement mais non...même lui il le voyait comme Hakkai et gojyo, juste un compagnon de route et rien d'autre...et ça le rend triste quelque part,_

_"ok je sais à quoi m'attendre alors maintenant..."_

_Sanzo perçoit le changement de ton dans la voix de son jeune compagnon mais plutôt que le rassurer, il ne fait rien, ce n'est pas son genre de toute façon, il préfère laisser les autres penser ce qu'ils veulent du moment que tout est clair dans sa tête,_

_Il le regarde d'éloigner, il s'attendait quand même à autre chose, une remarque, un haussement de voix par rapport à ce qu'il vient de dire mais rien...sanzo le laisse ouvrir la porte et sortir de sa chambe sans un regard pour lui..._

_"tch...fais chier!!"_

Mes yeux s'ouvrent, je regarde mon réveil 5h33...encore une fois... lentement je me glisse sur le côté de mon lit et me relève pour me retrouver assis, mes pieds touchant le sol et mes mains sur les rebords du lit...d'un geste fatigué, je passe une main sur mon visage avant de me lever et de me diriger vers la salle de bain,

J'allume la lumière et plisse les yeux suite à cette soudaine apparition de lumière, une fois habitué, j'ouvre le robinet et passe mes mains sous l'eau avant de les ramener sur mon visage que j'asperge,

Je me regarde dans la glace, des cernes sont visibles en dessous de mes yeux, et quelque part, depuis quelques jours ça ne m'étonne même plus,

- encore ce foutu rêve...

oui, ce rêve, toujours le même, enfin pas exactement le même, les situations changent, les lieux aussi, mais je suis toujours avec les même personnes pourtant, on dirait que je suis comme au cinéma, je ne suis que le spectateur de la scène qui se déroule devant moi, je me vois, le plus souvent habillé d'une drôle de façon, comme une sorte de moine, accompagné par trois gars tout aussi bizarres que je le suis,

Et je ne comprend pas...mais pas du tout, il arrive parfois qu'on rêve d'une chose qu'on a vu dans la journée mais en ce qui me concerne, rien dans la journée ne me fait penser à un désert, ou une jeep!!

La seule chose qui me turlupine vraiment dans cette histoire c'est l'impression que j'ai de ressentir tout ce que ces personnes ressentent à chaque fois qu'ils sont tristes ou en colère, comme ce rêve, je ressentais tout ce que ce jeune garçon ressentait...de la peur, de l'appréhension, de la colère pour finir par une infinie tristesse...

Pourtant, je n'ai jamais cherché à comprendre la signification de ces rêves, du moment qu'ils n'empiètent pas sur ma vie, je n'ai pas de raison de m'en soucier!!

Étant donné que je me suis levé assez tôt, j'en profite pour travailler sur mon ordinateur avant d'aller au boulot, je reste dessus presque 2h sans vraiment m'en rendre compte quand la sonnette d'entrée se fait entendre et me fait sursauter, je pousse un juron de m'être fait surprendre la sorte et c'est en traînant les pieds que j'ouvre la porte, j'ai à peine le temps de voir de qui s'il s'agit qu'une tornade blonde se jette sur moi manquant de me faire tomber en arrière,

Sans ménagement, je pousse la tornade en question,

- Sanzo, ça fait plaisir de te voir, toujours aussi grognon à ce que je vois!!!

Lya...une amie de longue date, de taille moyenne, yeux bleux, cheveux mi-longs, plutôt jolie si on regarde bien mais elle ne vient me rendre visite seulement quand elle a besoin de quelque chose ce qui me fait hausser un sourcil,

- qu'est-ce que tu veux??!!

Elle ne quitte pas son sourire et sans me demander mon avis commence à rentrer un énorme sac dans mon appartement,

- tu te souviens que tu m'as dit un jour que tu me revaudrais ça, mais si!!! souviens-toi!!!! enfin bref...là ce n'est pas le moment de se ressasser les bons souvenirs!!

Si on m'avait dit un jour que je serais largué dans une conversation, j'aurais peut-être, je dis bien peut-être, souris...mis là ça me fait tout sauf rire, ça commence lentement à m'énerver!!

- bon si tu me disais plutôt ce que tu fous là aussi tôt!!

Net, clair, expéditif...telle est ma façon de dire les choses!

- et bien en fait, je sais que je te demande ça à l'improviste mais...Goku tu peux venir s'il te plaît!!!

Goku?? elle a bien dit Goku?? il y a une autre personne avec elle?! je vois alors la personne en question rentrer timidement chez moi, le regard baissé, je ne vois que ses cheveux brun,

- c'est mon neveu, il s'appelle Goku, il a 18 ans et depuis la disparition de ses parents, je suis sa seule famille mais à cause du boulot je dois m'absenter une semaine alors...pourrais-tu l'héberger s'il te plaît??

- tu te fous de moi là...

Un sourire nerveux prend place sur mon visage, elle veut que j'héberge ce môme!! mais je m'en tape comme de l'an quarante de ce gamin, c'est pas ma faute s'il a plus personne!!

Lentement le dit Goku lève les yeux sur moi et je reste un moment interdit en voyant la couleur de ses yeux...dorés..comme le garçon de mes rêves...de mes rêves, je vous vois venir, non, je ne rêve pas du prince charmant!!! de mon rêve bizarre je voulais dire!!

- tu peux rester...

Ma langue est allée plus vite que ma pensée et en me rendant compte de ce que je venais dire, un large sourire prenait place sur son visage, accentuant l'éclat de ses yeux qui semblaient si triste la seconde d'avant, je viens sans doute de faire la plus grosse connerie de toute ma vie mais il est trop tard pour faire marche arrière, le temps que je regarde en direction de Lya elle était déjà partie...un vrai courant d'air cette fille...

- et merde...Goku c'est ça??!!

Il hoche de la tête et il a toujours ce sourire idiot qui commence déjà à m'énerver, je m'apprête à ouvrir la bouche quand il passe à coté de moi et se met à visiter l'appart comme si de rien n'était et finit finalement par regarder par la fenêtre, l'air ébahit,

- tu as une sacré belle vue sanzo!!!!

- j'te permet pas de me tutoyer gamin!!

ça commence bien, 5 minutes qu'il est là et j'ai déjà des envies de meurtre!!

- oh aller sanzo!!! fais pas la tête, on va bien s'entendre tous les deux!!! tu me montre où je vais dormir??!!

D'un mouvement, je me retrouve en face de lui et lui assène un coup sur la tête qui lui fait dire un énorme "aïeuuuhhh"...et il a 18 ans c'est ça...

- fais gaffe saru j'suis vraiment pas d'humeur à ce qu'on me fasse chier, je pars bosser, toi tu fais ce que tu veux mais si je retrouve le bordel en rentrant, je te tue!!

Joignant mes gestes à mes paroles, j'attrape une veste, ne me souciant pas du mot que j'ai employé pour le désigner et me dirige vers la porte, tentant de retrouver mon calme...cette semaine va promettre...

J'appuie sur la poignée de porte quand sa voix s'élève dans mon dos,

- si je t'énerve tant que ça, pourquoi t'as accepté de m'héberger...

Je ne me retourne pas et je sens pourtant son regard sur moi, ses yeux qui essayent de me sonder...pourquoi j'ai accepté, je ne le sais même pas moi-même, peut-être parce qu'il ressemble au gosse de mon rêve, peut-être parce que je veux savoir pourquoi mon coeur a loupé un battement quand il m'a regardé la première fois...je n'en sais vraiment rien...

- tu dormiras sur le canapé, il n'y a pas plusieurs pièces ici, c'est juste un grand studio.

Sans un mot de plus, je quitte l'appartement, le laissant sans réponse...je ne lui ai même pas demandé s'il été scolarisé, s'il travaillait ou si c'est un glandeur, personnellement, je le redis, la vie de ce gars ne m'intéresse pas!!

Une fois arrivé au boulot, je me laisse tomber dans mon fauteuil et souffle un coup, épuisé par le début de matinée, il y a des jours comme ça, au tout arrive d'un coup sans qu'on ne s'y attende, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire me concernant, au bout d'une minute, je vois ma secrétaire arriver les bras remplis de courrier qui me sont adressés,

- b'jour patron, vous avez pas l'air en forme.

Elle me dit ça sans même me regarder, sans doute parce que je l'ai pas envoyé chier aujourd'hui, elle doit trouver ça bizarre venant de moi,

- ça va très bien, tu peux t'en aller merci.

Elle ne répond, pas question d'habitude, néammoins, une question me hante depuis que je suis partie et j'ai besoin d'un avis

- dis moi, quand une personne dont on a rêvé vient chez toi, tu en penserais quoi, sachant que tu ne l'avais jamais vu auparavant...

Elle en lâche sa pile de document sous le coup de la surprise, ne s'attendant probablement pas à ce que moi, je lui demande son avis sur un quelconque sujet,

- effectivement, ça ne va pas toi pour me demander des choses comme ça.

- bon alors, tu me réponds!!

Elle pose alors ses papiers sur mon bureau, prenant la pose d'une personne à qui on a demandé de résoudre une énigme très difficile,

- hummmm je dirais que d'une façon ou d'une autre vous devez être liés par un passé que vous ignorez tous les deux, je ne vois que ça...

quoi?? moi lié avec ce babouin?? si je ne me retenais pas j'aurais surement éclaté de rire tellement c'est la chose la plus débile qu'il m'ait été donné d'entendre,

-laisses moi maintenant, j'ai du boulot.

Je suis vraiment passé maître dans l'art de dire aux gens qu'ils me gêne, ah je l'avais pas dit, je ne suis vraiment pas une personne qu'on peut appeler sociable, je ne cherche pas à me lier aux gens et je n'ai confiance qu'en mon propre regard, je n'ai confiance qu'en moi et ça me suffit...

Pourtant je fais un boulot remarquable que mes clients ne cesse de me répeter, (1) et ça me va, pas besoin d'être souriant pour bien faire son travail, c'est ma façon de penser, de fonctionner.

Une fois rentré chez moi, j'oublie complètement que Goku a débarqué dans ma vie ce matin et manque de me faire une frayeur en voyant quelque chose remuer dans mon canapé mais me reprend en voyant son visage endormi, je contemple quelques instants ce visage si serein, il a l'air si tranquille, je repense à ce que ma secrétaire a dit...lui et moi, on serait lié...mais par quoi??

je me demande comment quelqu'un de son âge a réussi à se remettre si vite de la perte de ses parents alors que moi je...mieux vaut ne pas repenser à ça...

je ne pensais pas qu'il était si tard que ça, je ne fais plus attention à l'heure de toute façon, je suis fatigué et c'est tout en baîllant que je m'allonge dans mon lit et ferme les yeux, le sommeil m'emportant avec lui...

_" hey j'm'attendais à quelque chose de plus puissant quand même!!"_

_" et moi dont, j'ai à peine eu le temps de m'échauffer pas vrai Hakkai!!"_

_Hakkai se tourne vers Goku qui vient de parler, effectivement, eux qui s'attendaient à une armée plus grosse et forte, ont été assez étonné de ne voir apparaître qu'une seule poignée de Yokai, il regarde tour à tour Gojyo qui nettoie son arme, Goku qui s'étire et ses yeux finissent sa course sur sanzo, qui reste toujours aussi calme, rechargeant son flingue, ne prêtant aucune attention aux bavardages des autres,_

_Lentement Hakkai s'avance près de lui,_

_" qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hakkai?"_

_ce dernier reste surpris, il serait toujours étonné sur la manière dont sanzo arrive à les différencier tous, mais passé son étonnement, il s'approche plus près de telle sorte à ne pas être entendu des autres,_

_" ne trouves-tu pas ça bizarre?? je veux dire, on approche du repère de Gyokumen et elle le sait et pourtant pas de grands adversaires ni même Kogaiji..."_

_"je sais ce que tu veux dire, ça ne me dis rien de bon non plus, il faut mieux rester sur nos gardes et..."_

_" SANZOOOOOOO!!!!!!!"_

_ce dernier se retourne à l'entente de son nom et il ne voit que du rouge avant de sentir un poids sur lui, il espère ne pas avoir vu ce qu'il pense et à peine baisse-t-il les yeux que ses craintes sont justifiées, il se laisse tomber à genoux tenant dans ses bras la personne qui vient de se prendre de plein fouet l'attaque qui lui était destinée,_

_" hey Goku, ouvres les yeux oh!!_

_sanzo cherche desespérement l'endroit de la blessure alors que Goku se tord de douleur contre lui, Il lève les yeux et voit Gojyo s'occuper du Yokai qui est à l'origine de cette attaque,_

_" je l'ai trouvé!!"_

_Sanzo reprend espoir au moment où Hakkai trouve la blessure mais l'espoir s'amenuise au fur et à mesure que l'expression de ce dernier se fait de plus en plus desespéré..._

_" Hakkai??"_

_Gojyo s'agenouille près de son ami qui a pris sa tête entre ses mains, d'un geste qui se veut réconfortant il pose sa main sur son épaule alors que sanzo sent une boule au fond de se gorge se former alors qu'il sait au fond de lui ce qui est en train de se passer,_

_"je peux rien faire, la plaie est trop profonde, je risque d'aggraver les choses...je..."_

_" c'est...pas...grave...hakkai..."_

_Il relève les yeux pour rencontrer ceux de Goku et ce dernier sourit avant de reporter son attention sur sanzo,_

_" qu'est-ce que...tu fais...encore...là...toi...depêche..toi...de...t'en...aller..."_

_Il a du mal à parler sous la douleur mais son sourire est toujours là, si au début sanzo ne comprend pas ce qu'il veut dire par là, leur discussion de l'autre jour lui revient en tête, il ressert sa prise sur Goku et serre les dents, il n'aurait jamais cru que ça se passerait comme ça, ça n'aurait pas du arriver...il devait finir leur mission ensemble!!_

_Doucement il enlève les mèches que Goku a devant son visage, aucune émotion ne trahit son visage mais en lui, c'est tout autre, il a peur de ce qui est en train de se produire sous ses yeux, il ne veut pas que ça recommence, pas encore..._

_" baka...t'aurais du savoir que je le pensais pas, t'as interet à t'accrocher saru!!! sinon je te jure que..."_

_Il s'approche tout près du visage de Goku, jusqu'à ce que sa bouche se trouve à son oreille et mumure une chose qu'il ne veut pas que l'on entende,_

_"...je te jure que j'irai jusqu'en enfer pour venir te botter les fesses si tu nous laisses...si tu me laisses..."_

_Goku semble alors complètement ahuri parce que ce que vient de lui confier sanzo mais ses yeux s'illumine d'un nouvel éclat que sanzo ne connaissait pas,_

_" alors... je vais... faire en sorte... de pas mourir d'ac!!_

_Une toux puissante le prend par surprise et du sang s'échappe de ses lèvres, sa vue se trouble, il commence à avoir froid mais ne le montre pas, il savait d'avance qu'en se prenant cette attaque, il n'en réchapperai pas mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser mourir, quitte à donner sa vie pour lui,_

_" sanzo...je suis...désolé..."_

_Des larmes naissent dans ses yeux au moment où sa main qu'Hakkai avait serrée dans la sienne ne retombe sur le sol, et sur un dernier sourire, Goku ferme les yeux..._

_Sanzo ne semble pas se rendre compte de ce qu'il vient de se passer, il ne voit même pas la douleur dans les yeux de Gojyo, le desespoir dans ceux d'Hakkai...il ne voit rien de tout cela parce qu'en lui, c'est bien pire que de la douleur, que du desespoir, que de la tristesse...il n'y pas de mot pour qualifier ce qu'il ressent et c'est dans un cri qu'il montre toute l'étendue de sa peine...dans un son...dans un nom..._

_" GOKUUUUUUUU!!!!!"_

Je me réveille en sursaut...en sueur...la main encore dans le vide...je regarde autour de moi et sens mon ceur battre encore à toute allure...

Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, jamais un de mes rêves ne m'avaient paru si réel...ne m'avait autant tteint...

- hey sanzo...pourquoi t'as crié mon nom??

**À suivre!!!!**

1: pas la peine de dire le boulot que sanzo fait, c'est pas important et en fait, je voyais pas quel boulot il aurait pu faire en le connaissant, dites moi ce que vous auriez vu!!

alors alors vous en pensez quoi???? ça vous plaît j'espère sinon j'ai plus qu'à aller me rhabiller et me recycler dans les fics que je sais le mieux faire...

j'attends vos impressions!!!!!

**et pour toi ma Liloo, j'espère que tu auras eu le temps de lire ce premier chapitre et que ça te donnera l'envie de lire la suite quand tu reviendras!!**

bisoussss tout pleinnnnn


	2. Chapter 2

Hum hum hum hum...

Je pense que pour le coup, je suis impardonnable....

J'ai fait un chapitre et j'ai lâchement abandonné la suite que j'avais commencé depuis plusieurs années je peux dire maintenant...

Pourquoi la refaire maintenant? Je sais pas, une envie subite, une envie de poster, une envie de réécrire de Saiyuki parce que j'aime toujours autant mais ça me démoralise de voir que les tomes sortent limite tous les deux ans...

Non franchement j'ai pas d'excuses en plus comme le premier chapitre est sorti y'a pas mal de temps, je sais pas si j'suis toujours dans le ton de la fic, vous me direz ce que vous en pensez, je compte sur vous ou vous avez le droit de me bouder c'est normal après tout...

Bref toutes mes excuses encore une fois...

Présence d'un long flash back dans ce chapitre!

bonne lecture!!!

**CHAPITRE II**

Je me retourne d'un coup, encore en sueur pour voir Goku qui s'est relevé du canapé, un coude sur le rebord et qui me regarde d'un air bizarre, je porte la ain à mon visage pour remarquer que je suis trempé, les images de mon rêves encore présents dans ma tête,

Sans lui répondre, je repousse mes couverture et sors de mon lit pour me diriger vers la salle de bain,

A peine ai-je posé le pied à terre que j'ai l'impression que mes jambes vont me lâcher, je prend sur moi pour ne rien montrer de mon trouble et je prend soin d'éviter le regard de Goku qui ne m'a pas lâché des yeux depuis que je me suis réveillé en sursaut.

- Hey Sanzo, tu ne m'as pas répo...

Je ferme la porte sans lui laisser le temps de finir sa phrase, je m'avance près du lavabo et pose mes mains de chaque côté de ce dernier, ici je me laisse aller et je sens mon corps tout entier qui tremble sans vouloir se calmer

_« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends bon dieu!!! calmes toi!!! »_

JE n'arrive pas à me comprendre, comprendre comment un rêve peut me mettre dans tous mes états, je relève la tête pour me regarder dans la glace et le résultat ferait peur...

Je suis livide, blanc comme un linge, je vois enfin pourquoi ce môme me regardait presque inquiet tout à l'heure, un bruit à la porte me fait sursauter, j'entends la voix du gamin derrière me demandant de lui ouvrir, que je lui ai fait la frayeur de sa vie à hurler son nom comme ça,

Mais je reste planter devant la glace, les coups sur la porte s'estompant, il a du laisser tomber, je souffle avant de passer ma main dans mes cheveux quand une sensation bizarre s'empare de mon corps, une sorte de malaise, comme si je...

Comme si je n'étais pas seul dans la pièce

Je relève la tête d'un coup sec pour voir une autre personne dans le reflet du miroir, une personne appuyée contre la porte derrière moi et qui me regarde en souriant.

Je me retourne, son sourire s'accentue face à mon incompréhension, mais à mieux la regarder maintenant, j'ai comme une impression de déjà vu, c'est une femme, avec de longs cheveux, habillée d'une drole de manière, comme une sorte de prêtresse on dirait, ses yeux me scrutent et je suis sur que ce n'est pas la première fois que j'ai à faire à ce regard,

- On dirait que je ne t'effraie pas Genjo Sanzo?

Genjo...Sanzo?? D'où connait-elle mon nom??

Elle s'avance vers moi et moi par réflexe je recule mais le lavabo derrière moi m'empêche d'aller plus loin, curieusement je n'ai pas peur, je ne me demande même pas d'où elle vient, comment est-elle entrer alors que j'ai fermé la porte à clé...rien...

Au moment où elle pose sa main sur mon épaule, un flash me parcoure l'esprit en même temps, un flash où je suis avec elle dans une sorte de temple, j'ai les cheveux beaucoup plus longs, et il y a un gamin qui court autour de moi, à bien y regarder, on dirait Goku mais beaucoup plus jeune...

Ensuite d'autres flashs arrivent les uns après les autres sans me laisser le temps de respirer, je sens que ma tête va exploser, la douleur devient de plus en plus forte quand pris d'une impulsion je hurle

- ARRETE!!!!!!!

Plus rien, je ne sens plus aucune douleur, je tente de reprendre mon souffle,je tiens ma tête entre mes mains, je sens la sueur couler sur mon visage tandis que tout prend un sens dans mon esprit, mes yeux qui étaient grands ouverts quelques secondes plus tôt commencent à s'étrécir et c'est un regard chargé de colère que je relève contre Kanzeon,

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là toi?!

Elle ne me répond pas mais me sourit, un sourire moqueur comme elle a si bien l'habitude d'en faire,

- Oh je vois que tu te souviens de moi maintenant!

- Bien sur que je me souviens de toi, comment pourrait-on oublier une tronche pareille?! Pourquoi tu pensais qu...

Minute....

Y'à un truc qui cloche...

Je me redresse pour regarder autour de moi et rien ne m'est familier, c'est quoi ce délire?? Pourquoi j'ai ce sentiment étrange d'avoir loupé quelque chose, une sensation bizarre, comme si on m'avait arraché une partie de ma vie et qu'on venait de me la rendre...

Je sens une sorte de panique m'envahir à l'idée de ne pas savoir ce qu'il m'ait arrivé, je continue de regarder à droite et à gauche, essayant de rassembler mes souvenirs mais rien ne me vient, et c'est juste au moment où je sens de nouveau sa main sur mon épaule que je me retourne vers elle,

- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fais, déesse de malheur???

Le sourire qu'elle avait sur le visage disparaît tandis qu'au même moment un bruit sourd se fait entendre de l'autre côté de la porte, je sursaute et l'interroge du regard, elle semble comprendre ma question car son visage se teinte davantage de tristesse et je ne l'avais encore jamais vu comme ça.

- Je ne t'ai rien fais Konzen...c'est toi, tu t'es souvenu...tu ne devais pas te souvenir...et à cause de toi Goku est en train de mourir derrière cette porte...

- QUOI??

J'ai de nouveau haussé le ton, j'enregistre ses paroles alors qu'une peur sans nom s'insinue dans mes veines, me paralysant, ma respiration se coupe littéralement tandis qu'un gémissement qui vient de derrière la porte me parvient aux oreilles...Goku... je repense à ce qu'elle vient de dire et me dirige vers cette dernière, la bousculant au passage,

Mais au moment où ma main se referme sur la poignet, elle m'empêche de l'ouvrir et me plaque sur cette même porte, ses yeux ne reflétant plus aucune tristesse mais de la colère.

- Je t'avais prévénu Sanzo!! Aucun de vous ne devez se souvenir sous peine de devoir revivre ça une nouvelle fois!!!! Et j'ai préféré te surveiller toi plus que quiconque!!

La mémoire qui me faisait défaut depuis plusieurs minutes me revient et je comprend alors ce qu'elle veut me dire, j'attrape alors son poignet, la forçant à relâcher mon tee shirt et le rabaisse tout en baissant la tête...

- Alors...c'est de ma faute...entièrement de ma faute...Goku est de nouveau en train de souffrir à cause de moi....BORDEL!!!!!!!

Je l'écarte violemment de mon chemin pour me diriger vers le miroir et d'un geste j'enfonce mon poing dans ce dernier, le faisant voler en éclat, je regarde les morceaux de verre tomber dans le lavabo et par terre et ne fait nullement attention à la douleur dans ma main, je ne ressens rien..

Je me laisse tomber à terre, repliant mes genoux pour poser mes mains dessus puis relève mes yeux vers Kanzeon, j'essaye de prendre un air déterminé tandis que ce que j'ai en moi est en train de me détruire,

Je sais que ce que je vais faire est la meilleure solution, j'ai pas le choix, il faut que je le fasse, pour lui...

- Refais-le...

- Sanzo, je...

- REFAIS-LE J'TE DIS!!!!!! Peu m'importe les conséquences, peu m'importe que j'oublie tout du moment qu'il reste en vie!!!!! Et cette fois, fais en sorte que plus jamais je ne me souvienne de lui dans cette vie...

Cette dernière phrase est sortie dans un murmure au même temps que j'ai baissé la tête, j'ai les poings serrés, je sens mon sang couler le long de ma main blessée par le miroir mais je ne sens plus la douleur, la douleur est ailleurs, elle est au plus profond de moi...et je vais l'oublier...encore....

Alors que je me souviens de tout maintenant....

_**Flash back**_

_Sanzo ne veut pas lâcher le corps de Goku, il ne pleure pas, il ne dit rien, il ne semble pas se rendre compte que ce dernier les a quitté..._

_Hakkait s'est abaissé pour être juste à côté de lui, il sait plus que quiconque combien le blond souffre en cet instant, il sait que rien ne pourra jamais apaisé sa peine, il a de nouveau perdu un être cher et bien que pour le brun la douleur est aussi présente, il faut qu'il soit fort pour relever Sanzo et continuer leur route..._

_- Sanzo...laisse-le...on peut plus rien faire..._

_Ils avaient aussi tenté de retirer sa couronne mais rien ne s'était produit, seiten taisen n'était pas apparu, Goku était définitivement parti...et la perte était lourde...._

_- Barrez-vous...._

_- Qu...._

_- J'vous ai dis de vous barrer!!!!!_

_Hakkait recule devant la violence des paroles de Sanzo, il ne s'est pas attendu à une telle réaction, à vrai dire c'est la première fois qu'il le voit comme ça et ne sait pas comment réagir, la dernière chose que son cerveau enregistre est le poing de Gojyo rentrant dans le visage du bonze._

_- Gojyo!!_

_- Laisse Hakkai, faut bien quelqu'un pour réveiller ce bonze de merde!!_

_Le bonze en question se releve lentement, essuyant sa lèvre au passage que Gojyo a coupé avec son poing, il releve des yeux furieux vers ce dernier, une colère qu'il n'arrive pas à contrôler et il faut qu'il déverse cette colère sur quelque chose ou quelqu'un et Gojyo vient de lui donner ce prétexte!_

_Gojyo le sait d'ailleurs, il a bien vu que les paroles d'Hakkai sont sans effet bien qu'il n'aime pas trop devoir faire ça, bien qu'il sait ce qu'endure Sanzo, il a mal lui aussi, il ne le montre pas mais il souffre de la perte de Goku mais il pense comme Hakkai, il faut relever Sanzo, il doit le faire réagir par n'importe quel moyen et il sait par avance que Sanzo répond toujours à une attaque directe_

_- Ohlala comment pouvez-vous vous battre dans un tel moment?!_

_Ils se sont tous les trois figés quand Kanzeon est apparu entre eux, de nulle part et leur a jeté un regard ennuyé, elle regarde un moment Gojyo et Hakkait avant de se tourner vers Sanzo et s'approche de lui jusqu'à n'être qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage,_

_- Ahhhh Konzen....pas la peine d'être si brutal, tu dois le droit d'avoir du chagrin tu sais, pas besoin de te cacher derrière tes grands airs « moi rien ne m'atteint »!!_

_Puis elle le contourne et se dirige vers le corps inerte de Goku, ignorant le regard choqué que Sanzo vient de faire et ne faisant pas attention à ses poings qui se sont serrés et à sa machoire qui vient de se contracter face à ses paroles, elle a touché là où ça faisait mal et le sait pertinemment,_

_Elle s'est accroupi devant Goku et le regarde avec une infinie tendresse, replaçant quelques mèches de ses cheveux devant les regards étonnés de Gojyo et Hakkait qui n'ont toujours pas bougé, ce dernier prit la parole_

_- J'ai tout essayé mais j'ai échoué..._

_- Je sais, j'ai vu...je sais que ce que je vais vous dire va sans doute vous redonnez espoir mais je peux le ramener!_

_A peine a-t-elle dit sa phrase que Sanzo vient de l'agripper par ses vêtements et a rapproché son visage du sien, ses yeux lancent des éclairs mais elle n'est pas du tout intimidé par ce dernier._

_- Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule..._

_- Je ne me moque pas de toi et je suis très sérieuse..._

_Sanzo recule d'un pas devant le regard de la déesse, il vient de voir dans ses yeux qu'effectivement elle ne ment pas et au fur et à mesure qu'il assimile toute la portée de ses paroles, elle l'attrape par la nuque et le ramene contre elle jusqu'à ce que sa bouche soit à son oreille,_

_- Je sais combien il était cher à ton coeur Konzen, même si toi tu l'ignorais jusqu'à maintenant, je peux te le rendre mais il y a un prix à payer..._

_Elle le relâche et se tourne vers les autres tandis que Sanzo ne bouge plus, a-t-elle lu en lui depuis le début?? Comment peut-elle savoir des choses que lui-même avait ignoré jusqu'à maintenant??_

_Ses yeux tombent sur la silhouette inerte de son baka de singe et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il sent quelque chose monter en lui et sans que personne ne le remarque, une larme roule sur sa joue, une unique larme qu'il se dépêche d'essuyer._

_- Quel est le prix à payer?_

_- Votre vie et votre mémoire...._

_Un silence accompagne cette phrase, aucun des trois ne voient où elle veut en venir,_

_- Que les choses soient claires, ceux de là haut sont bien content de le savoir mort mais voilà, je ne suis pas comme eux et voir mon cher Konzen malheureux me fend le coeur..._

_« Quand elle arrêtera de m'appeler Konzen celle-là!! »_

_Je peux lui rendre la vie mais je ne lui rendrai pas la vie qu'il a actuellement, je vais lui donner la chance de vivre autrement et à vous aussi. En revanche, votre mémoire et la sienne seront effacés, vous oublierez tout les uns des autres, vous vivrez séparés, voilà ma condition!_

_Sanzo reste un long moment à réfléchir à ses paroles, réfléchissant aux conséquences d'une telle décisions tandis qu'il entend Gojyo protester et Hakkait qui tente de le calmer, _

_Goku vivrait, il aura de nouveau la possibilité de vivre sa vie, de respirer...et rien que cette constation lui gonfle le coeur, il vient de se rendre compte que rien ne compte plus que la vie de Goku pour lui et qu'il est prêt à tous les sacrifices pour lui._

_- J'accepte...._

_Le silence retombe de nouveau tandis que Gojyo et Hakkai ont du mal à en croire leurs oreilles, Sanzo accepte sans protester, il accepte de tout perdre comme ça, ça ne lui ressemble pas..._

_- Sanzo tu te rends compte de ce que ça implique, tu oublieras tout de lui, on oubliera tout, tu es sur de vouloir ça? Et notre mission tu l'as oublié??!_

_- Il le ferait sans hésiter pour toi! Et notre mission n'a plus lieu d'être s'il n'est plus là, c'est à quatre qu'on devait aller empêcher la résurrection de Guymao pas trois!_

_Cette réplique eut le don de couper la parole d'Hakkait et il admet qu'effectivement Sanzo a raison, Goku se serait sacrifié sans hésiter pour eux, pour Sanzo et le fait que ce dernier accepte prouve bien l'attachement qu'il a et aurait toujours envers le jeune garçon et pour la première fois depuis longtemps Hakkai semble se rendre compte de ce lien entre ces deux amis._

_- Un dernier détail, rien n'est infaillible, si l'un d'entre vous, n'importe lequel montre des signes bizarres, signe qu'il se souvient alors ça signera l'arrêt de mort de Goku...et sans espoir de retour cette fois...j'espère que vous mesurez la chance qui s'offre à vous..._

_- A lui..._

_Personne n'essaye de contredire Sanzo et la dernière chose qu'il voit ce sont les yeux de Goku qui s'ouvrent de nouveau et qui le regardent avant le trou noir_

_**Fin flash back**_

- Ok Sanzo mais c'est la dernière fois que je te rends service...à l'heure qu'il est, Hakkai et Gojyo doivent se demander aussi ce qui leur arrive, si ça se reproduit, ce sera vraiment la fin, alors tâche de ne pas te souvenir!

Merci....et encore une fois...

- Au revoir Goku....

Puis je ferme les yeux....

_**A suivre...**_

Bon ce devait être une fic en deux chapitres mais y'en a trop à dire en fait, et j'ai comme d'habitude la fin en tête, j'espère la finir au plus vite sans pour autant la bacler mais voilà, je l'aime beaucoup celle-là et j'ai plus envie de la mettre de côté!

j'attends vos impressions (on verra Gojyo et Hakkai dans le prochain normalement!)

bisous!!


End file.
